Blood
by cless-sama
Summary: Hola, pues esta historia trata de Lloyd y Zelos donde el pelirrojo es un vampiro y se quiere comer a Lloyd XD lean y comenten


**Nota de la autora: **Hola, hola pues aquí me tienen con mi primer fanfic espero y les guste, una aclaración este fanfic contiene relaciones entre chico x chico así que si no te gusta no leas. Dejen reviews sean comentarios bueno o malos todo es bien recibido excepto groserías.

**Declaro: **Tales of Symphonia no me pertenece (aun, muajaja)

**Aclaración: **Antes de leer debo informales que las edades de los personajes fueron cambiadas y todo lo que sucede es en un mundo alterno y Lloyd es listo XD y perdónenme por que soy mala con comas, puntos y todo eso.

**BLOOD**

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Fue lo único que pude pronunciar en ese momento al ver ahí aquella persona se acerco a mi sin contestar mi pregunta trate de retroceder pero detrás mío se encontraba la pared de un edificio perdí toda esperanza de huir o de pedir ayuda no encontraría a nadie a estas horas de la noche - ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? – Pregunte totalmente asustado no dijo nada le mire a los ojos tratando de buscar una razón por la cual me acechaba un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda su mirada era tan inexpresiva sin sentimiento alguno. Se acerco más a mí, me toma las manos trato de zafarme pero las sujeta firmemente contra la pared, cierro los ojos, por segunda vez en mi vida tengo miedo. De pronto sentí un fuerte dolor proveniente de mi cuello había sido perforado por lo que creo eran unos colmillos, ahogue un grito de dolor poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia hasta quedar sumido en la oscuridad.

Mire mi reloj una de la mañana en punto y no había ninguna señal de el se suponía que estaría aquí para entregarle su libro, camine por los alrededores del parque no encontré a alguien no es que esperara a mas gente a estas horas pero y si le paso algo en lo que me esperaba…me introduje mas al parque tal vez me esta esperando en el edificio de arte.

- ¡Lloyd! – Mire alrededor en busca de mi amigo - ¿Dónde estas?, pobre de ti si es una broma –

Escuche un ruido por lo que salí a toda prisa en esa dirección, esquive algunos arboles llegue al lugar de donde provino aquel sonido no encontré nada pensé en retirarme pero voltee al piso y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a mi amigo en el piso, corrí hacia el tire todo lo que traía en mis manos, me arrodille y rápidamente busque alguna herida la encontré en su cuello se encontraba repleto de sangre -¡Lloyd!, despierta- tome su pulso 50 estaba descendiendo, su respiración se presentaba en forma de taquipnea no había tiempo que perder busque en mi bolsillo y rápidamente saque mi celular.

- Hola Sheena aun estas en servicio- mi voz sonaba quebrada el llanto comenzaría a salir en cualquier momento – Ven con la ambulancia al parque donde se encuentra el edificio de arte donde tomamos clases lo mas rápido que puedas- La muchacha en la otra línea empezó a hacerme preguntas estaba preocupada pero no podía perder tiempo en la explicación – Luego te explico solo apúrate- mire la herida detenidamente eran solo dos pequeños orificios de los cuales aun salía sangre pero que descuidada me quite mi chaqueta y la coloque en la herida para evitar la posible hemorragia.

Comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo se sentía cansado no recordaba lo que había pasado abrió sus ojos y se encontró en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital, trato de levantarse pero no pudo miro su brazo derecho estaba canalizado era una transfusión sanguínea como era eso posible.

- ¡Lloyd!, gracias a dios que esta bien – El castaño miro entrar a Colette, abrazo al chico y luego tomo asiento en una silla próxima a la cama.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Colette? – pregunto sin rodeos

- Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, lo único que vi en ese lugar fuiste tu tirado en el piso desangrándote – menciono algo asustada – Me alegro que te encuentres bien –

- Gracias a ti –

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

- No recuerdo muy bien – Trato de recordar – Bueno te estaba esperando para que me entregaras el libro – cerro los ojos por un momento – Lo ultimo que recuerdo son unos ojos azules – un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes ya todo esta bien – tomo la mano del castaño

- Gracias Colette -

Lloyd mintió sabia muy bien lo que había pasado antes de perder la consciencia aun recordaba a aquel chico pelirrojo, aquellos ojos fríos y sin expresión alguna pero no quería alarma a su amiga en ese momento además tenia la esperanza de que algo así no se volviera a ocurrir.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno esto fue un poco corto pero prometo que para el siguiente capitulo escribiré mas, espero sus comentarios.

Algunas aclaraciones si Lloyd y Colette estudian medicina (por eso mi asombro de Lloyd listo) y Sheena es paramédico XD

Gracias por leer!!


End file.
